


overflow

by minute0fdecay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Backstory, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Open Relationships, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rockstar AU, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minute0fdecay/pseuds/minute0fdecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is basically porn very loosely based in ryanhaswood's rockstar au! i am just all about rockstar ryan and his bus full of girl and boyfriends.<br/>___<br/>He has a large entourage but there are five people he’s particularly close to. Five people who have stuck with him since the beginning, and five people with whom he has an odd but satisfying group dynamic. Being a kinda-sleazy-but-still-fairly-respectable rockstar has its benefits, Ryan often thinks, as it allows you to have five people who will worship the fuck out of your body on demand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	overflow

It’s one of his earliest memories. He’s four, sat on his foster father’s shoulders, big earmuffs over his ears. There are people on stage, twirling, dancing, singing, playing instruments and the lights are bright and colourful. Four year old Ryan wants to reach out and touch the singer, his sparkling clothes amazing the child. He can’t hear anything much, but he can almost feel the rhythm through the floor, and he’s grinning and giggling because his dad is dancing around, making him sway in time to the music. It’s late when Ryan gets back to the hotel, and he falls asleep next to his foster father in the big bed that they share almost instantly. But from that point onwards, he knows he wants to do _something_ with music. At four years old, he’s not too sure what.

At age eleven, Ryan gets his first guitar and gets music lessons at school from a guitar teacher who comes once a week. He sticks with the same teacher for years and by the end of it, he’s more like a friend than a teacher. Ryan is pretty good at the guitar now and thanks his teacher of the knowledge imparted on him during his last lesson. He’s grown closer to that man than he is to his foster family, so feels a little empty when he leaves.

At seventeen, Ryan starts busking on the weekends and by nineteen, he’s well renowned. He’s had to change locations a few times due to cranky locals, but he usually makes around $15 to $40 a weekend, sometimes more during the summer when people are made good-natured by the sun. He goes to open mic nights and never sings, just plays, which boosts his repertoire. He lets other people sing to the songs he’s playing, but he never sings himself. Until one night, when he sees someone he desperately wants to impress. He discovers his gravelly, deep, occasionally sultry voice, and that night, he gets laid. His bedroom walls are decorated with dozens of concert tickets.

At age twenty three, Ryan works in a record shop but is working on an album after being discovered by a talent scout on one of his good weekends. He survives on a diet of coffee and late night takeout and eventually gets fired from his job for being late one too many times. He’s crushed at first, but is excited to have more time to work on his album. He prays that the album sells well, and that this can be his launching pad to the career he dreamed of in his childhood.

At thirty four, four albums later, Ryan Haywood is lying on his bed in a hotel room booked by his agent. Arms behind his head, he relaxes for the first time in a few weeks. He finally has a few days off from touring and is going to make the most of it, as are his crew.

He has a large entourage but there are five people he’s particularly close to. Five people who have stuck with him since the beginning, and five people with whom he has an odd but satisfying group dynamic. Being a kinda-sleazy-but-still-fairly-respectable rockstar has its benefits, Ryan often thinks, as it allows you to have five people who will worship the fuck out of your body on demand.

He’s been in an open relationship with Jack since he first met him when he was fifteen. For a while, they danced around each other, afraid to do anything with the pressures of school and the stigma attached to being gay, which was around at the time. It’s just after Ryan starts busking that they finally hook up. Although it had been a long time coming, neither of them felt like they wanted to be exclusive to one another. But they always made time for each other.

Geoff was at first, a friend of Jack’s, that Jack started seeing a few months after getting with Ryan. Being the first to get with someone else, Jack invited Ryan to hang out with the two of them to make things less awkward. The night ended with a clumsy threesome, which was a mess of drunken limbs and sloppy kisses, but Ryan and Geoff often met up after that night.

Michael and Lindsay were part of his sound crew when he first started touring. At first, they had been recommended by someone to Ryan, but after his first tour and seeing how efficient they were, he kept them on. They were a married couple, but were always open to exploration. Ryan found he particularly liked fucking Michael when he was angry, to relieve stress. In return, he gets fucked by Michael when he is angry. Which is often. Despite having a preference for men, which is something he has learned to flaunt by now, he enjoys making love to Lindsay. She’s soft and responsive, and Ryan always savours being with her as he doesn’t like taking her away from Michael (who, despite often having dealings with Ryan, loves her more than anything on Earth and treats her like a goddess.).

Gavin had a slightly different story. Ryan saw him getting beat up outside one of his concerts and decided to intervene. The adorableness of the man he’d just saved being a mix of relieved and starstruck was enough to make an impression on Ryan, who would meet up with the kid outside of work often as possible. After learning his backstory (no job stability, no family, and nowhere really to call home), Ryan decided to take him onboard as a “housekeeper” for legal reasons. At first, Gavin made sure that his tourbusses were immaculately clean, but by now Gavin knows he doesn’t actually need to clean. Ryan loves having Gavin around, and he loves the way he obeys his every command in the right situation. He loves the way he looks up to Geoff and Jack, who also come on tour with him as his manager and PA (Jack was also the one who inspired him to busk, and would often come and hang out with him on those cold winter days.) Again, they worked to their roles very loosely, but needed those titles for legal reasons.

Back in the present, Ryan feels a weight on the bed as Gavin climbs onto the mattress next to him. Gavin lightly nuzzles Ryan’s neck, taking in his scent and starts humming contently. Ryan laughs and brings one his arms from behind his head, down around Gavin’s waist and pulls him closer.

“Whaddya want, hmm?” Ryan asks, his tone of voice low. It’s date day for Michael and Lindsay, so they’re out – Geoff and Jack are in the suite on the other end, arguing over answers to a quiz show that’s on the TV.

“I want attention,” Gavin says, his lips pouting, his voice with a bratty tone to it that Ryan just wants to spank out of him. “Give me attention.”

Ryan chuckles and shifts his hand down to Gavin’s ass. “You know you gotta ask nicely. I don’t like spoilt brats.”

Gavin moans but shuts up when Ryan lightly spanks his ass.

“How about you show me a little attention and tonight I’ll take you out tonight? Dress you up _real_ pretty like. Show you off to everyone.”

“Oh _yes,_ Ryan, I would love that” Gavin replies breathily. There’s something about addressing Gavin in that way, almost like an object, that turns Gavin into putty in his hands.

“Good boy,” Ryan growls into Gavin’s ear, giving him another light spank. “Get down there and put your lips to work.”

Gavin moves almost immediately and Ryan sees his cheeks are flushed, a sure sign of his submission taking over. Ryan sits up and swings his legs over the side of the bed to make things a little easier for Gavin, who’s on his knees in anticipation. Gavin immediately goes to work on undoing his jeans and pulls them down, along with his boxers. Spitting into his hand, gives a few quick strokes of Ryan’s soft cock before putting the head in his mouth and sucking lightly. Ryan groans at the sensation, feeling his cock harden slightly in Gavin’s mouth, who starts to make small movements upon discovering the effect of his work. His head bobs slightly as he tries to take more of Ryan’s length in, but he’s never been too good at giving head with his tricky gag reflex. But Ryan loves the way he flicks at Ryan’s head with his tongue and gently laps at his dick, making small movements that are great in effect. If Ryan ever wants an orgasm to be drawn out of him at length, Gavin’s blowjobs are perfect.

Now fully erect, Gavin wraps a hand around the base of Ryan’s cock and begins to stroke up and down the length he can’t get in his mouth. His other hand wanders down to the bulge forming in his own jeans, and Ryan balls his fist in Gavin’s hair.

“No touching yourself.” He growls. Gavin moves his hand immediately but groans around Ryan’s cock, a delicious sensation that Ryan lives for. He obediently places his spare hand on his lap.

“Good boy,” Ryan says, rewarding Gavin with an extra firm tug on his hair.

He switches between stroking and gently tugging on Gavin’s hair as he continues to suck Ryan’s cock, when another weight shifts the mattress beneath him. Ryan lifts his arms up as he feels a pair of hands lifting Ryan’s shirt off. Once he’s shirtless, he feels another warm, shirtless body pressed against his back, tattooed arms wrapping around his torso, stubbly lips sucking harsh kisses into his neck.

“Geoff…” Ryan breaths as Geoff’s hands roam his body, the attention Geoff is giving Ryan with his lips moving to the shell of his ear. Geoff gently bites Ryan’s earlobe which elicits a sharp gasp from the other man. Geoff chuckles. He’s on his knees behind Ryan, and Ryan can feel the growing hardness in Geoff’s jeans pressing into his back.

Geoff’s hands move from roaming to Ryan’s nipples, taking each bud between his thumb and forefinger and rolling them around gently. Geoff knows it makes Ryan fall to pieces and it starts to take effect quickly, especially when Geoff starts kissing and biting his neck and ear again. Ryan starts arching his back into Geoff’s touch, who has now moved his fingers to the metal bars piercing through Ryan’s nipples. He tugs on them gently, causing Ryan to inadvertently buck his hips up into Gavin’s mouth. Gavin gags on the sudden intrusion and Ryan is rewarded with the feel of his gagging against his cock, another sensation that he is treated to so rarely but absolutely adores.

Geoff moves his fingers and presses them against Ryan’s lips, as Ryan then opens his mouth and allows to Geoff to press his fingers against his tongue, the slight restraint Ryan feels adding to the moment. After Geoff coats his fingers in saliva he focuses his attention back on Ryan’s nipples. Ryan is now a quivering mess, caught between a blowjob and a hard place, so close to the edge yet not quite there.

Geoff notices the change in Ryan’s breathing, it’s erratic and heavy which Geoff knows to be a sign that the younger man is close to coming. Geoff presses a light kiss to Ryan’s ear before muttering.

“You’re never gonna come with him down there. He can barely take you in.”

Ryan misses the feel of Geoff’s hands as soon as Geoff moves but is quickly distracted as Geoff moves down to the floor, next to Gavin. At first, he starts guiding Gavin’s head with a steadier pace, a firm hand on the back of the Brit’s head. But before long the two start sharing the performer’s cock, Geoff licking and kissing Ryan’s shaft while Gavin gently sucks at the head.

“You two… you look so pretty down there,” Ryan moans, the two of them looking up at him with blown pupils, strings of precum between their lips and Ryan’s cock. In the corner of his eye, he notices Jack filming the whole thing and gently palming himself through his jeans. Gavin and Geoff share a deep kiss before going back to worshipping Ryan, both of them giving as much attention as possible to their boss.

It’s when Geoff takes all of Ryan into his mouth that Ryan tips over the edge and spills into the tattooed man’s mouth. Geoff swallows it down, the taste not exactly pleasant, but not awful either. Ryan lies back onto the bed as the stars flash before his eyes, Gavin licking his oversensitive cock in an attempt to be a part of Ryan’s orgasm. Gavin’s contribution is almost painful, but Ryan likes the pain.

After a few minutes, Geoff and Gavin are all over each other, practically fucking on the floor. Ryan goes over to Jack, still shirtless and stands behind him. He starts palming him from behind as Jack continues to film.

“They put on a good show for us, don’t they?” Ryan says, his voice a little hoarse from gasping and moaning.

Jack hums in agreement and pulls Ryan in for a kiss.

“Glad you’re off touring for a few days. You put a pretty pornographic show on, but this is just something else.”

Ryan laughs and kisses Jack on the cheek before going for a glass of water. He’s lucky to have the crew he has.

**Author's Note:**

> seriously please go checkout ryanhaswood.tumblr.com if you like the idea of this au - it's totally not mine but i am in love with it. IT IS FANTASTIC!  
> Thank you for reading and feedback is appreciated! ily <3


End file.
